A user is typically able to set their mobile telephone to generate an aural tone or tones to announce an incoming call, vibrate only, or generate both the aural tone and the vibration simultaneously. However, the vibration may not always be necessary or desirable.
Mobile telephone manufacturers are constantly trying to reduce power consumption of their devices in order to extend battery life. Since a vibration device in a mobile telephone consumes power when active, it would be desirable to reduce the amount of use of the vibration device.